fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Fruit Kisses
Pretty Rhythm 'is floralsequins' first pretty rhythm series. Its moifs are fruits, perfume and love. Story "The girls sparkle, brilliant stars shining in their eyes. The girls dance, their hearts overflowing with dreams. The girls sing, their melodies chasing after a boundless future. Aiming to be Prism Queen, this is a happy, lucky girl's story, with dancing, songs, fashion and a bit of love mixed in, and it starts now!" Characters Neo Dreams *'Amanogawa Haruna **The shy protagonist of Pretty Rhythm Fruit Kisses. Her main color is yellow and her style is Feminine and sometimes Star. She is rather calm and collected keeping everyone in check. She is what Genso Hana was looking for to complete her dream jump. Often she is being pulled around by her friend and partner Kanjo Kosui. Her rivals are Tsuki Sora & Taiyo Kiri. She has a mutual crush on Azayaku. She has the Pure Crystal Heels & the Fantasy Crown. *'Kanjo Kosui' **The upbeat deuteragonist of Pretty Rhythm Fruit Kisses. Her main color is blue and her style is Pop. She is very loud & hardworking when it comes to prism shows. She is also pretty hot headed. When it comes to romance she freaks out and runs off usually dragging Haruna with her. Her rivals Yokae Odoroki & Sodaina Saino. She has a mutual crush on Akiama Haruki. She has the Cresent Mirror Necklace. *'Hoshizora Himitsu' **The other deuteragonist of Pretty Rhythm Fruit Kisses. Her main color is red and her style is Sexy. In the beggining she was arrogant but soon warmed up to Haruna & Kosui. She is also seems to deny her feelings often. She is shown commenting on Haruna's fashion sense. Her rivals are Nigaidesu Kyandi & Arashi Beru. She knows that Mori Hiroshi likes her and acknowledges it. She has the Papillon Headband. True Princesses *'Tsuki Sora' **A rather spoiled girl acting as if she is on a higher level. Her main color is purple and her style is Cool. Secretly she has a soft side but can never really express it. Her dream is to preform a jump that will outshine the other preformers. Her rivals are Amanogawa Haruna & Taiyo Kiri. She has the Frilly Rainbow Chocker. *'Yokae Odoroki' **The hot headed partner of Sora and Kyandi. Her main color is green and her style is Ethnic. She goes under the alter ego Bare Hime a painter. Only Haruna knows of her painting life (by accident) but never mentions it. Her rivals are Kanjo Kosui & Sodaina Saino. She has the Twinkle Charm Bracelet. *'Nigaidesu Kyandi' *The final partner of Himitsuken and Odoroki. Her main color is orange and her style is Pop like Kosui. A food obessed and upcoming model, Kyandi has it all. Even if she acts mature, her true self has the attention span of a five year old. (And acts like one two) She is the only member of True Princesses who hangs around Haruna. Her 'rivals' are Hoshizora Himitsu & Arashi Beru. She has the Parfait Headband. Strawberry Panic *'Taiyo Kiri' *'Sodaina Saino' *'Arashi Beru' Dreamers *''' Yokina Azayaku ' *'Akiama Haruki''' *'Mori Hiroshi' Other Characters *'Genso Hana' Terminology Prism Stones: Prism Stones are what Prism Stars wear during practice and preformances. There are eight known stone types. Seven are fashion elements. The fashion elements are Lovely, Pop, Cool, Sexy, Ethinic, Feminine and Star, the eighth is Surprise. Each Prism Star has a prefered fashion element but is not bound to that element. The stones can bend to the will of the designer. Shown in the Symphonia Series, the Dreamy Night Symphonia Dress was worn by Aria and she was corrupted by it. Prism Star: A prism star are the idols who preform Prism Shows. A Prism Star is considered one when she/he preform a Prism Jump. Each Prism Star either trains with Pretty Top or Dear Princess. Prism Shows: Prism Shows are what Prism Stars preform at. They are usually preformed for enterainment or for tourmaments. Prism Jumps: Prism Jumps are the main thing Pretty Rhythm Series are about. A preformer must preform a jump to truely be called a prism star. Prism Jumps are said to be either reflections of the preformers heart or the voice of the clothing singing to the preformer. Tourmaments Locations Pretty Top: Queens Selection: Paradise Falls: Songs Etymology Trivia *This is the first series where the fashion element of the main character is feminine. *This is the first series where the name of the series doesn't have to do with the 'legendary jump.' **But it's planned sequel does Category:Fan series Category:User: floralsequins Category:Pretty Rhythm Fruit Kisses